


The Centaur and the Minotaur

by Wallwalker



Series: HSO Bonus Round-Up [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two outcasts find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Centaur and the Minotaur

Both of them were exiles from their own races.

The minotaur was cast out because he was small and gentle and weak; he enjoyed playing games with smaller, weaker creatures, and wanted nothing more but to befriend those who would come to his labyrinth. But minotaurs take too much pride in defending their homes and slaughtering that which would defile them to ever allow him to have even a cavern of his own, and so he was forced to wander the surface, far away from his brothers and sisters.

The centaur was cast from his race because of his gracelessness and his brutish strength, and because he did not fit into their simple and natural lifestyle. For the centaurs were nomads, and he grumbled about lacking a place to lay his head. They took pride in crafting from stones and sticks, and he learned the ways of metalwork and of crafting with fire. They were graceful and slender and beautiful, combining the most elegant traits of human and horse. This one, however, was massively muscled, too strong to draw a bow without breaking it. He was shunned by his fellows, and so he, too, wandered until he could find a place to call home.

It was sheerest chance that the minotaur and the centaur found each other one day, sitting by the side of a clear blue pond, and at first they were hardly inseparable. The minotaur could barely keep up with the centaur's mighty gallops and leaps, and at first the centaur had believed he'd left his would-be companion behind... only to see him, following the lead of a wild dog he'd entranced, or even carried on the back of an enormous roc.

It took the centaur a long time to realize that the strange feeling in his chest that he felt when he saw the small, slender minotaur return to him was happiness. He'd known little joy in the company of others. But the minotaur was happy to be near him, to travel with someone of such great strength who did not use it to rip other living beings to shreds for the sheer joy of it.

And since then the two of them have been inseparable, finding a pleasant cave that opens to the air where they can both feel comfortable, and decorating it with garlands and bunches of dried flowers, and with the centaur's finely wrought ironwork. They have much to teach each other, but both of them are eager for it, and happy for each other's company, because - for the first time in their lives - each of them has found someone who understands.

**Author's Note:**

> HSO Bonus Round 1, for Flushed Equius/Tavros, Curtainfic + Mythical Creatures.


End file.
